Sesuatu
by mellchaaa
Summary: 'Tidak mungkin keluar dari kastil ini..? Mustahil,' batin Shikamaru. FINALLY UPDATE! Mind to review? :3
1. Prologue

**Sesuatu © Me**  
Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan kakak dari tempat sok misterius itu? Kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah diberitahu apa dan bagaimana sejarah bangunan tua tersebut?  
Dan entah mengapa, semua orang yang masuk ke bangunan itu tidak akan pernah keluar lagi seumur hidupnya?  
_And the story begin.._

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu, hah?! Sudah seharian kita di mobil mengelilingi hutan belantara ini!! Aku pengen pipis, tauk!!" maki Kiba kecil sambil memukul-mukul jok mobil.  
Hinata yang duduk tenang di sampingnya hanya menutup kuping dan berkata pelan, "sabar, dong.. Kiba-kun.." seraya melambungkan senyuman manisnya.  
Kiba masih saja memanyunkan bibirnya, "tapi, 'kaan!!" dia masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya (??).  
Minato melempar segumpal kertas ke kepala Kiba, "ini sudah sampai! Segeralah turun dan masuk kesana," ujar Minato agak kesal.  
Sementara itu, Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya menguap lebar, "sudah sampai, yah?" tanyanya kikuk.  
Tak ada yang menjawab, hingga pada akhirnya ia melompat turun dari mobil dan masuk ke kastil mewah bak sebuah kerajaan yang dihuni Ratu Elisabeth.  
"Whoaa…" semua hanya memandang kastil itu dari bawah sampai atas dengan mulut menganga.  
"Rumah Sasu-teme juga kalah!! Wahahaha!!" teriak Naruto girang seakan-akan ada bahan olokannya untuk mengolok-olok Naruto.  
Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobil hanya berjalan dingin, meninggalkan sekelompok anak-anak abal–dimata Sasuke-itu.  
"Ayo masuk, anak-anak!" seru Kushina.

"Gaara, ayo turun.. Ada anak-anak seumuran kamu, ajak mereka bermain sana.." ujar Temari, kakak anak berambut merah tersebut dengan lembut. "Kakak tunggu di bawah, yaa.." dan gadis berambut kuncir 4 itu meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di kamarnya.  
Bocah berambut merah tersebut memandang luar jendela dengan hampa, ia melirik sebuah bangunan tua yang menjulang tinggi melebihi tinggi dari kastilnya tercinta.  
"Hhh.." ia menghela nafas lelah dan merapikan diri sebentar, lalu turun ke bawah sesuai dengan apa yang di katakan oleh kakaknya.

"Paman, bibi.. Terima kasih, ya.. sudah mau berlibur kesini! Kami senang sekali, hehe.." ujar Temari ramah, "kastil ini kan sepi sekali, jadi.. kalau dihuni dengan anak-anak sebanyak itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.."  
Minato dan Kushina hanya tertawa kecil, "ayolah.. kami juga sangat senang sekali mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berlibur di kastil ini, Temari-chan~" jelas Minato.  
Sementara Temari, Minato dan Kushina sibuk berbincang-bincang, sekelompok bocah dibelakang mereka ikut-ikutan berdiskusi.  
"Eh, eh.. percaya gak sih, kalo disini ada hantu??" ujar Kiba yang baru saja kembali dari toilet yang jauhnya 1km itu.  
"Hantu?? Hiiiy..!" Ino langsung bersembunyi di balik Naruto.  
"Kenapa berlindung ke aku?? Aku juga takut hantu, tauuk!" kata Naruto dengan tampang bodoh.  
Ino terdiam sebentar, "ya sudah, aku ke Sasuke saja! Hiiy!!" Ino melompat ke belakang punggung Sasuke.  
"Ha-hantu?? Kata Neji-nii hantu itu nggak adaa!!" teriak Hinata sekeras mungkin walaupun suaranya sangat kecil.  
"Kenapa kalian percaya sama hantu?" sambar sebuah suara imut dengan nada misterius.  
"He..??"  
Bocah berambut merah dengan ukuran tubuh kecil ber-jas merah marun itu menuruni tangga dan menghampiri mereka.  
"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku no Gaara, aku adalah adik dari perempuan yang sedang ngobrol dengan orang tua kalian." Ia memperkenalkan diri.  
Sasuke yang tadinya terlihat tidak peduli kini mulai antusias.  
"Kalian lihat bangunan tua yang tinggi itu?" ia menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan tinggi itu yang terlihat setengah dari dalam kastil. Anak-anak polo situ mengangguk–kecuali Sasuke-.  
"Dari sekian lamanya aku tinggal disini, aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan mengetahui sedikitpun tentang bangunan itu." Ujarnya.  
"Lalu?" sambung Sasuke.  
"Yang aku tahu, bangunan itu sudah ada dari jaman kerajaan –entahlah aku tak tahu siapa namanya dan bangunan itu dikenal sebagai bangunan yang memakan manusia."  
"Hah? Makan? Manusia? Emang bangunan bisa makan, ya?" tanya Naruto polos.  
"Bukan, bodoh!!" kata Ino dan Kiba sembari melayangkan jitakan panas di kepalanya.  
"Maksudnya, banyak orang yang sempat masuk bangunan itu dan tidak pernah kelihatan lagi, bukan begitu?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
"Ya," jawab Gaara. "Jadi, kalian dapat menyimpulkan tidak, bahwa itu perbuatan apa?" sambungnya.  
"Hantu!! Itu pasti hantu!!" seru semuanya–kecuali Sasuke.  
"Bukan, hantu itu hanya sebuah makhluk konyol yang diciptakan oleh orang tua kita untuk menakuti kita agar kita patuh kepada mereka." Jelas Gaara misterius.  
"T-terus.. itu perbuatan siapaaaa?!!!" anak-anak itu kembali berkoar.  
"Jelas ma–"

"Hayo, anak-anaak! Kalian ngomongin apa?? Serius banget, nih.." kata Kushina memecah suasana yang tegang tadi.  
"Itu, bu.. tadi Gaara ngomong–uuumph!!" belum sempat Naruto bicara, Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto secepat mungkin.  
"He??" Kushina menggeleng bingung.  
Ino, Kiba dan yang lain tampak mengerti, "bukan apa-apa, Bibi! Gaara cuma ngomongin tentang keluarganya, kook.. Iya, 'kaan, temen-temen??" Ino mengedipkan matanya kepada teman-temannya agar mereka mau diajak bekerja sama.  
"Iya, Bibiiii!!"  
"Hoo, baguslah.. kalian sudah mulai akrab rupanya, ayo sini.. Temari nee-chan akan mengantarkan kita ke kamar kalian!" seru Kushina dan membawa anak-anak itu.  
Sasuke berjalan paling belakang, dengan ciri khas nya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil berjalan dan melihat kearah Gaara dengan pandangan serba curiga.  
'Anak itu.. misterius sekali, semenjak kedatangannya tadi, atmosfer ruangan ini berubah..' batin Sasuke.

.  
To be continued

.

.

Fiuh, gaje banget deh.. but, mind to review? X3


	2. 1st Case

**Sesuatu © Me**

**

* * *

**

"Jalannya kemana, nih??" tanya Itachi sambil melirik Deidara yang duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Deidara –selaku navigator hanya melototin peta daerah yang dipegangnya.

"Chi, jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Aku juga gak tau sama sekali kita lagi dimana!" jawab Deidara tanpa dosa.

Itachi sigh, sedangkan anak-anak dibelakangnya sudah pasti kesal sekali karena dibawa nyasar oleh pemuda –yang satunya lagi tidak pasti- itu.

Seorang anak berambut cokelat yang dicepol layaknya panda menyilangkan tangan dengan judesnya, "Itachi-nii! Kita mau dibawa kemana?? Tahu gini aku desak-desakan di mobil Paman Minato, sudah pasti mereka sampai di sana!" ujarnya.

Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Chouji mengangguk setuju, mobil ini memang lebih lengang, karena otak yang punya mobil–Itachi-sama lengangnya.

"Kok nyalahin Nii?! Siapa yang minta turun buat pipis massal, hah? Kalian kalian juga, toh," bela Itachi. "Kau juga, Dei! Jadi navigator jangan tidur mulu, dong!"

"Siapa yang nyuruh aku jadi navigator? Udah tau kerjaanku tidur doang, huh!" solot Deidara.

"Err, Dei-nee.. eh, Dei-nii.. daripada tidur, kenapa nggak ngurusin rambut Nee–eh Nii, aja? Semacam ke salon, maskeran rambut, creambath, di-rebonding, smoothing, atau dikasih vitamin gitu, Nee–eh Nii!" kata Sakura dengan omongannya yang tidak dipikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

Deidara tidak merespon, ia hanya merutuki gadis kecil itu dalam hati.

"Halah, merepotkan.." keluh Shikamaru yang duduk di pojok belakang. Ia duduk bersandar dengan malasnya, sambil menguap beberapa kali–sepenghitungan Chouji, Shikamaru sudah menguap 55 kali dalam setengah hari.

"Lihat ke arah utara, ada bangunan tinggi! Itu pasti kastilnya!" seru Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat yang ia maksud.

"Akhirnya! Ayo kita kesanaaa!!" Itachi tancap gas, karena akhirnya mereka bisa sampai juga, setelah beberapa jam kehilangan arah. Namun, Itachi tidak melihat ke depan dengan teliti, hingga akhirnya..

BUAGH!

Mobil berwarna silver itu menabrak seseorang.

Itachi dan Deidara segera turun dari mobil, anak-anak tetap di dalam mobil sambil berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Deidara yang asal ikut Itachi turun dari mobil.

"Tadi, aku lihat.. aku nabrak orang!" Itachi histeris.

"What? Orang?" Dei menengok ke-sekelilingnya, "maksudmu apa? Hei, tak ada seorangpun yang bodoh berlari ditengah-tengah hutan begini lalu tertabrak olehmu!" ujarnya.

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Aku gak ngerti!" kata Itachi.

"Aku juga!"

GUBRAK!! Ketika mereka menyudahi obrolan tak berguna mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk mobil lagi.

"Ada apa, Itachi-nii?" tanya Chouji agak khawatir. Namun, Itachi tidak menjawab.

Deidara yang mulai memahami perasaan Itachi merespon Chouji, "tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Sudah, kalian tidak usah khawatir!" Deidara menenangkan anak-anak tersebut.

**-o-**

PRANG!!

"Ehh!" Ino dan Hinata terkejut ketika mendengar suara pecahan kaca tersebut, Ino melirik kearah Sasuke yang tangannya masih tidak bergerak.

Gelas yang ia bawa jatuh tiba-tiba. Baru pertama kalinya terjadi hal seperti ini, jelas Sasuke masih shock.

"Teme, kamu kenapa??" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang berada dekat dengan Hinata dan Ino.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming, namun kini ia mulai bergerak. Ia melihat kearah hutan dengan pandangan antara serius dan ragu.

"A–aku tak apa.." jawabnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ino, Hinata dan Naruto.

Ino menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, 'jelas ada yang tidak beres dengannya..' batin Ino.

**-o-**

"Kau tak apa, Itachi?" tanya Dei memastikan. Dilihatnya Itachi masih terlihat agak shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Jujur, aku tak melihat apapun. Dan, aku yakin tidak ada yang melihat 'orang' itu selain kau!" ujar Deidara, volume suaranya dikecilkan sehingga anak-anak dibelakang mereka tidak mendengarnya.

"Entah, aku tak yakin.." Itachi terlihat ragu, "tempat ini mulai tidak bersahabat bagiku. Atau mungkin," katanya menggantung.

"Mungkin apa?"

"Sesampainya nanti, aku harus melepas contact lens-ku ini. Kupikir, mataku mulai lelah.." sambungnya.

"Baiklah.." Dei tersenyum kecil.

**-o-**

"Yea! Akhirnya sampai!!" seru Tenten dan Sakura serentak.

Mereka turun dari mobil, ditambah senyuman puas anak-anak tersebut.

"Eh! Kalian sudah sampai!! Yuhuuu!!" Naruto dan Kiba berlari keluar kastil demi menyambut teman mereka itu. "Lama sekali kalian?" tambah Kiba.

"Err, tadi ada sedikit 'insiden' di jalan. Hohoho," jawab Chouji–yang jelas menyembunyikan alasan bahwa mereka buang air di tengah perjalanan.

"Ayo masuk! Disini juga ada anak kecil sepantaran kita, lho!" kata Naruto, "namanya Gaara!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan, "bagaimana ciri-cirinya??!!"

Kiba mulai terlihat malas untuk menjelaskannya kepada mereka, "yah.. misterius, menyebalkan dan.. tidak terlalu tampan.."

Wajah Sakura dan Tenten mulai terlihat bertekuk (??), "dan jangan bilang kalau kau lebih tampan dari dia!"

"Yah, memang itu adanya, kok!"

BUGH!! Tonjokan 'manis' mendarat mulus di pipi Kiba.

**-o-**

"Eh, kalian sudah sampai! Sini, masuk!" ujar Kushina sambil menghampiri Itachi dan yang lainnya.

"Iya, bibi.. hehe," cengir Deidara.

"Haha, ayo masuk.. yang punya kastil ada di dalamnya!" Kushina menggeret Itachi dan Deidara, sementara Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Chouji diseret oleh Naruto dan Kiba masuk ke kastil.

**-o-**

"Kiba bohong, masa cowok setampan Gaara dibilang lebih jelek dari dia?! Jeleknya aja segitu, apalagi cakepnya coba?!" ujar Sakura semangat. Padahal, baru beberapa menit saja ia bertemu dengan 'Sang Pangeran' kastil ini.

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten hanya mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan temannya itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Terserah kau, lah.. yang jelas, aku, Sasuke dan Kiba tidak suka melihatnya!" kata Ino.

"Lah, kenapa? Dia kan cakep!" kata Sakura.

"Cakep? What? Terserah kau, lah!"

**-o-**

"Boleh jujur nggak?" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Yang lain menoleh kearah temannya yang pemalas itu.

"Mau jujur apaan emangnya?" tanya Naruto sambil makan keripik kentangnya Chouji.

"Aku gak betah lama-lama liburan disini!"

"Ngek. Kita kan baru saja sampai! Apalagi kamu! Masa udah bosen, sih?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah, aku bosan saja.." Shikamaru malas melanjutkan omongannya.

Beberapa anak di ruangan itu sangat setuju dengan omongan Shikamaru. Yah, yang jelas, Sasuke pasti termasuk.

**-o-**

"Kau lihat bocah berambut merah yang tadi?" tanya Deidara kepada Itachi yang sedang merebahkan diri di kasur mewah itu.

"Hn, wajahnya menyebalkan." jawabnya.

"Tapi kakak bocah itu manis, hahaha.." canda Deidara. "Err, Itachi.."

"Hn?"

"Aku bosan berada disini.. sebenarnya apa yang kita cari disini, sih?" kata Deidara sambil melepaskan ikatan rambutnya.

"Sama, dan jujur akupun bosan mendengar semua keluhan macam itu.. haha," ujarnya.

"Haha, pasti Sasuke salah satunya?" tebak Dei.

"Iya.."

**-o-**

Malam sudah larut, jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Seorang anak terbangun, "ngg.. aku mau ke toilet, ah.."

Anak itu turun dari tempat tidur, keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Ia menyusuri lorong gelap di sisi kastil megah itu, ia melangkah agak sempoyongan karena pandangannya cukup kabur. Hingga pada akhirnya ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tak tertutup.

**-o-**

Pagi harinya.

Sinar matahari menerobos jendela kamar dimana anak-anak perempuan tidur, cara ini adalah cara yang cukup ampuh untuk membangunkan seseorang.

Termasuk Ino.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya, duduk sebentar dan mengucek-ucek matanya agar sekelilingnya terlihat lebih jelas lagi, dan tidak kabur.

Kemudian, ia keluar dari selimutnya dan turun dari kasur menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Ia membasuh wajahnya, sikat gigi dan merapikan rambutnya dengan air sebentar. Lalu mengelap tangannya di sebelah wastafel.

Sekembalinya dari toilet.

"Oy, Hinata.. Tenten.. Sakura! Bangun! Ayo banguun! Sudah pagi!" Ino membangunkan temannya satu persatu.

Hinata dan Tenten bangun, mereka melihat Ino yang mengambil jepitannya ditepi kasur dan berbalik ke kasur Sakura.

Di dalam selimut itu ada sesuatu yang menyembul, sudah pasti itu Sakura.

"Sakuraa! Hey! Ayo banguun!!" Ino memukul-mukul meja di dekatnya agar menimbulkan bunyi yang membuatnya bangun. Tapi tidak.

Ino kelihatan naik darah, "Sakura!! Bangun aku bilang!!!" Ino membuka selimut Sakura dan..

Nihil. Tak ada Sakura disana.

"Huh! Bangun duluan kok nggak bilang-bilang!!" gerutu Ino.

"Hihi, sudahlah Ino.. palingan dia mau jalan-jalan cari udara segar, kan?" kata Tenten.

"Ngg, tapi.. apa ini nggak terlalu pagi, hm? Ini baru jam 6 pagi.." ujar Hinata. "E-err, kalau cari udara segar sebelum jam 6 pagi.. apa mungkin?"

Ino diam tak bergeming, keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Sakura hilang." kata Ino yakin.

"Hah?!!"

"Hei kalian bertiga!! Ada yang lihat Naruto tidak?!!" teriak Kiba sambil mendobrak pintu kamar mereka.

"Hah?! Naruto?? Tidak tuh! Sakura juga tidak ada!" sahut Tenten.

"Cepat bantu kami! Naruto dan Sakura hilang!!" ujar Kiba dan ia bergegas meninggalkan mereka.

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**(A/N: **wotdehel?! Apa ini?! Makin kacau aja deh ini fict! :sweat:

Ohya, betewe betewe.. bagi DC Lovers, pada nyadar gak chap 1 kayak apa? XD

Iya, fic ini bener2 terinspirasi dari anime itu, khususnya pada manga 19-20an :lol:

Kemarin lupa bikin di summary nya..daripada dibilang copycat, mending saya ngomong dluan..

Tp saya ga maksud bikin ini sama kayak di manga kok -,- mudah"an sampe tamat ini fic ga terlalu mirip sama manga-nya :sweat:

Err, so.. mind to review??**)**

**.**

**Mel-chan Toyama**


	3. 2nd Case

**Sesuatu © Me**

* * *

_Previous Chapter!_

"Oy, Hinata.. Tenten.. Sakura! Bangun! Ayo banguun! Sudah pagi!" Ino membangunkan temannya satu persatu.

Hinata dan Tenten bangun, mereka melihat Ino yang mengambil jepitannya ditepi kasur dan berbalik ke kasur Sakura.

Di dalam selimut itu ada sesuatu yang menyembul, sudah pasti itu Sakura.

"Sakuraa! Hey! Ayo banguun!" Ino memukul-mukul meja di dekatnya agar menimbulkan bunyi yang membuatnya bangun. Tapi tidak.

Ino kelihatan naik darah, "Sakura! Bangun aku bilang!" Ino membuka selimut Sakura dan..

Nihil. Tak ada Sakura disana.

"Huh! Bangun duluan kok nggak bilang-bilang!" gerutu Ino.

"Hihi, sudahlah Ino.. palingan dia mau jalan-jalan cari udara segar, kan?" kata Tenten.

"Ngg, tapi.. apa ini nggak terlalu pagi, hm? Ini baru jam 6 pagi.." ujar Hinata. "E-err, kalau cari udara segar sebelum jam 6 pagi.. apa mungkin?"

Ino diam tak bergeming, keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Sakura hilang." kata Ino yakin.

"Hah?"

"Hei kalian bertiga! Ada yang lihat Naruto tidak?" teriak Kiba sambil mendobrak pintu kamar mereka.

"Hah? Naruto? Tidak tuh! Sakura juga tidak ada!" sahut Tenten.

"Cepat bantu kami! Naruto dan Sakura hilang!" ujar Kiba dan ia bergegas meninggalkan mereka.

**-o-**

"Apa? Naruto dan Sakura hilang?" tanya Sasuke dan yang lainnya terkaget-kaget.

"Kamu sudah cari ke seluruh kastil, Kiba?" tanya Ino dengan tampang serius.

Kiba mengangguk yakin, "tapi sama sekali tidak kelihatan dimana mereka sekarang! Sungguh, aku sudah ke belakang kastil dan hanya menemukan hutan saja disana," jawab Kiba.

"Apa mungkin mereka tersesat di hutan?" tebak Hinata khawatir.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Sasuke menggeleng, "seluruh daerah kastil ini dipagari, bukan? Jadi selama pagar kastil masih di gembok, mana mungkin mereka bisa keluar kastil. Coba teliti lagi, mereka tidak mungkin keluar dari kastil ini."

'Tidak mungkin keluar dari kastil ini..? Mustahil,' batin Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, 'tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, haha.'

"Lebih baik kita berpencar untuk mencarinya, itu pasti lebih mudah untuk menemukan mereka, kan?" usul Ino.

"Aku dan Sasuke, Hinata dengan Tenten, Shikamaru dengan Kiba, ya!" kata Ino memberi komando, mereka langsung berpencar.

"Hei, Neji.. Sakura dan Naruto hilang, kita harus ikut mencarinya juga bukan?" tanya Chouji yang sedari tadi mengintip anak-anak tersebut dari balik pintu kamar mereka.

"Mereka kan tidak tahu kita sudah bangun, daripada kita mengacaukan acara mereka, mendingan kita diam saja di kamar," jawab Neji enteng sambil membaca novel yang ia bawa.

"Acara katamu?" Chouji melirik Neji dengan sweatdrop, "kalau mereka tidak juga ditemukan bagaimana? Kastil ini tidak kecil, mana mungkin anak-anak seperti kita ini bisa menjangkau seluruh bagian dari kastil ini?"

"Bisa, percaya saja padaku."

"Emm, kau baca buku apa, sih? Sepertinya cerita horor, ya?" tanya Chouji sambil memperhatikan sampul belakang novel tersebut.

"Ya, semacam itulah. Tentang sekelompok orang yang di teror maut di sebuah kastil berdarah," jawab Neji tenang.

Chouji terperanjat kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Neji.

'Tidak mungkin..'

**-o-**

"Umm, Sasuke.. ini dapur, ya?" tanya Ino ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti dapur.

"Sepertinya," jawab Sasuke sambil terus menelusuri sudut demi sudut dapur tersebut.

"Menyedihkan sekali menjadi koki di kastil ini, ya. Pasti masakannya cepat gosong deh, masa dari kompor ke meja saji saja ada 3 meter?" komentar Ino.

Ino melihat ke langit-langit dapur tersebut, ia melihat sesuatu ada yang janggal di langit-langit tersebut. Seketika mata Ino membulat sempurna.

Krek!

"Ino!" Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Ino dari sana secepat mungkin ketika sebuah benda jatuh dari langit-langit tersebut.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Ino gemetaran, "seperti benda asing."

"Itu sebuah karung," jawab Sasuke sambil mendekati benda tersebut, "tapi apa yang ada di dalam karung ini sampai harus ditaruh di langit-langit segala?"

Ino memegang tengkuknya, "err.. hati-hati. Perasaanku tidak enak, Sasuke. Lebih baik.. KYAAAA!" teriak Ino ketika ia melihat isi dari karung tersebut.

"T-tidak mungkin.. ini kan.."

**-o-**

"Seperti suara Ino, ya? Dengar tidak?" tanya Kiba kepada Shikamaru yang sedang mengamati sebuah pintu tua. "Heh, aku bicara padamu. Kau malah asik memandangi pintu!"

"Tidak, perhatikan pintu ini," Shikamaru menunjuk pintu tersebut, "apa kau rasa ada yang janggal dari pintu ini?"

Kiba mengamati pintu itu, "err.. pintu ini terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pintu-pintu di kastil, ya?" kata Kiba.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "ya, dan terkesan memiliki sebuah ruangan yang lebih rahasia dari ruangan lainnya," Shikamaru membuka kenop pintu itu perlahan.

"He-hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku penasaran," jawabnya singkat dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Eh-oy! Nekat sekali sih kau itu!" teriak Kiba sambil mengikuti Shikamaru.

**-o-**

"Tenten-chan, i-ini dimana?" tanya Hinata gemetaran sambil terus memegangi bahu Tenten yang berjalan di depannya.

"Entahlah, tapi tempat ini terlihat seperti.. penjara?"

"P-penjara? Penjara bawah tanah maksudmu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"..umm, kira-kira seperti itu lah. Perhatikan langkahmu ya," ujar Tenten sambil terus berjalan, kini mereka menaiki tangga.

"GYAAA! APA INI!" teriak Tenten saat sesuatu terjatuh di kepalanya, segera ia meraba kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah laba-laba. "Cih, laba-laba payah!"

"Err, Tenten-chan.. ini apa ya? Seperti sebuah, pintu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk sesuatu di lantai.

"Pintu rahasia maksudmu?" Tenten mendekati Hinata, "Sepertinya begitu," katanya sambil membuka pintu itu.

"Pintu kemana, yah?" gumam Tenten, ia dan Hinata berjongkok di tepi pintu itu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan, "Ten.. Tenten!" pekik Hinata saat Tenten meraih tangannya.

"Cih, sial.. a-aku tidak kuat lagi.. KYAAAA!"

Brugh!

Mereka terjatuh dari pintu tersebut, ruangan yang sekarang mereka lewati kini lebih gelap dari ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Tenten memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tenten-chan.. gelap sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.."

"Tenanglah, ada obor disana, ayo kita ambil! Kita harus bisa keluar dari sini,"

**-o-**

"Kenapa ini bisa ada disini?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk benda yang separuh menyembul dari karung yang tadi dibuka Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "sudah kubilang liburan ke kastil bukanlah ide bagus. Sekarang nyawa kita taruhannya," gumam Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk pelan, "yang lain harus kita beri tahu soal ini!"

"Ayo pergi!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik Ino dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**-o-**

"Hey, Shikamaru.." panggil Kiba.

"Apa?"

"Perasaan kita ini mencari orang yang hilang deh, kenapa sekarang kita yang hilang? Malahan tempat ini gelap sekali lagi, parah kau!" kata Kiba menyalahkan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut aku, kan. Kau saja dengan bodohnya mengejar aku," jawab Shikamaru enteng, "lihat, ada cahaya disana."

"Err, hey.. kurasa ini bukan ide bagus, cepat kembali ke kamar!" kata Kiba sambil melangkah ke arah asal mereka berjalan tadi, tetapi dengan sigap dicegat oleh Shikamaru.

"Bodoh, itu Tenten dan Hinata!"

"Apa?"

**-o-**

"Bagus, makin banyak sekarang anak yang hilang dalam kastil ini," gumam Sasuke sinis.

"Jangan begitu lah, kau jangan gusar dulu!" ujar Ino menenangkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba diikuti oleh Deidara dibelakangnya, "teman-temanmu yang lain pada kemana? Kok cuma kalian berdua saja?"

".." Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, malahan hanya diam saja dengan wajah pucat, sama halnya dengan Ino.

"Hey, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi lagi, ia bisa merasakan ada hal ganjil yang sedang terjadi.

Krettt!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu dari sudut lorong dimana mereka berada terbuka.

"Akhirnya kita bisa keluar dari sana!" teriak Kiba yang baru saja keluar dari sana, diikuti Shikamaru, Tenten dan Hinata.

Ino dan yang lain segera menghampiri mereka, "kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Yeah, hanya butuh sedikit adaptasi dengan cahaya," jawab Tenten sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan baik-baik saja, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru langsung.

"Dengar kalian semua, kastil ini tidak aman." Sasuke angkat bicara, "lebih baik segera beri tahu orang tua Naruto bahwa Naruto dan Sakura sejak pagi tidak ada di kamar masing-masing," jelas Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak aman, ototou?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tadi aku dan Ino ke dapur, dan Ino nyaris tertimpa sebuah karung yang ada di langit-langit dapur tersebut, dan kau tahu isinya apa?" tanya Sasuke, memancing situasi.

"Tengkorak manusia.."

**-o-**

WOAH! Saya update fic ini lagi, padahal udah hiatus sekian lama gara-gara wb =_=

Dan jangan ngeflame saya karena update kelamaan x_x

Mind to review?


End file.
